


Blue Cheese and Body Parts

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: In which Hannibal and Will go grocery shopping.





	1. Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.
> 
> Completed for three separate prompts that asked for Hannibal and Will grocery shopping.

“We’ve been here for  _twenty five_ minutes.”

“You don’t rush perfection, Will.”

“It’s  _cheese_ ,” he says, as if it explains his frustration. In Will’s mind, it does.

Hannibal cocks an eyebrow, his gaze switching from the array of cheeses in front of him to look at his husband. “I am aware.”

“Hannibal,” Will starts, and then stops himself. He looks over the other man’s shoulder, nose scrunching as he surveys what’s there. “There is absolutely no need for gold infused cheese.”

“I wouldn’t say there’s  _no_  need—”

“We are not buying it.”

“The neighbours might like it.”

“No.”

“Fine,” Hannibal says, sighing. “How about the Pule? It’s made from the milk of a donkey.”

Will stares at the small, white cube of cheese Hannibal pointed at. “A donkey?”

“It’s quite nice.”

Voice low enough for only Hannibal to hear, he mutters, “Donkey cheese and people meat. The neighbours will definitely love that.”

Hannibal huffs a laugh, linking his hand with Will’s as he murmurs in French with the shop owner. Relief washes over Will when the owner begins preparing a package, glad to  _finally_  be leaving. He watches as Hannibal passes over an obscene amount of money –  _cheese_  – and is out the door of the small shop the second Hannibal has the bag in his hand.

“If you ever make me come with you again, I’m calling the FBI and turning you in.”

Hannibal smirks, eyes twinkling with mirth as he looks at Will. “We’ve yet to get the wine.”


	2. Greens

The wheels of the trolley wobble as Will pushes it down the crowded aisle.

Stopping, he scans the products in front of him, the dark green of the vegetables contrasting with the bright, fluorescent lighting. Hannibal stands to his left, mouth turned in disdain as he examines the spinach leaves in his hands.

“This is ridiculous.”

“It’s the best we can do.”

“I know a priv—”

“—vate shopper, yes. I  _know.”_

“Do you know how many people have touched this, Will?”

“That’s why you wash it.”

“ _Will_.”

Suppressing a laugh, Will replies, “I’m doing this on my own next time.”


	3. Meat

Name after name fills their little book, the words blurring together as Will stares. He leans his cheek against Hannibal's shoulder, sighing as he reaches a hand out randomly, finger pointing towards one of the many lines.

"How about him?"

Hannibal snakes his arm around Will's waist, thumb stroking his skin through the soft fabric. He looks to where Will points, the name and address of a man stark against the white page. Hannibal remembers him, their encounter, the unnecessary comments he'd made about his relationship with Will.

He smiles, kisses Will's forehead, and says; "I think he will do."


End file.
